Hitting the books: A series
by PinkTigerLilly
Summary: A couple of kids just trying to pass science, except Miroku cant keep his hands off Sango and poor Kagome is stuck trying to teach Inuyasha Newton's law of motion. Or is it fig newtons? With tutors like these, Sota and Shippo have no chance at collage!
1. Chapter 1

On to the story...

Inuyasha pulled up to the library and groaned, 'I really don't want to do this' but he had no choice, for if our little hanyou didn't go to the library and study for his next science exam, he would fail and thus be left beck into 2ed year, not to mention be kicked off the football team and kendo club.

He stepped out of the car and made his way inside, in search of his tutor, Kagome Higurashi he knew well who she was, the smart ass in all his classes who sat in the front of the room and knew the answer to every question, Her family owned a shrine that did a lot of business with his father and brother.

He tried to ignore the fact that he knew so much about her, but to his defense she had been a round for quite a few years since he was in grade school. They were even friends once but had since then drifted apart. Today they are still acquaintances; When he had signed up for tutoring Kagome was assigned to take the job, it was as simple as that. Inuyasha spotted her not to far away talking to someone.

"So who are you tutoring today Kagome-chan?"

"Tymohoji Inuyasha...Sensai says he's dumb as a rock, but I happen to know that not only is he dumb as a rock but he is also an arrogant jerk."

"Oh well, at least you'll have some eye candy while you work." Sango grinned and Kagome blushed.

"You have been spending way too much time with Miroku-san, Sango-chan." Sango just laughed, and felt her cell phone vibrate. "Oh my ride is here Kago- -"

"OI HIGURASHI!"

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of her name being shouted, in a library no less, she rolled her eyes and sighed when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her and Sango.

'Seeing as how he's probably never been a library before I'm not surprised he doesn't know the rules'.

A round of "sush!" came his way from other occupants of the building and she could feel her headache coming on already.

Ignoring the sush'ers and hush'ers in the room Inuyasha walked up to them and nodded to the women Kagome had been talking to ."Hi Sango."

He took a seat next to Kagome's and Sango smiled as she got her books together. "Hi Inuyasha, I have to go I'll see you guys in school." Sango winked at her friend as she made a quick escape.

"Let's get started Higurashi I have better things to do then studying."

Kagome raised her eyebrows at him "Now what can be more important then studying?" She seriously wondered what could possibly be more important then getting good grades and getting into a good college.

He grinned "I'll tell you when you're older, kids like YOU just wouldn't understand..." Kagome almost snorted "Well this KID is about to teach you a thing or two about newton's law of motion.." She said as a matter of factly, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and slammed his hands on the table in front of him.

"I'm not here to talk about fig newton's Kagome, I'm here to talk about science!"

A second round of 'sush' and 'hush' was pointed in their direction once again. Kagome pulled two aspirin from her bag and popped them into her mouth 'This is gonna be a long day'.

--

After taking the time to move to the back of the library where there was less people, we find our Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in computer chairs with books and papers and everything else they needed to study.

"Ok, so when the net forces on two objects are balanced, the net force is zero and there is no change in the objects' motion." Inuyasha had a look of understanding on his face. "Oh, ok . . . I don't get it . . . "

Kagome sighed."Let's move on for now, shall we?"

She was a patent person right? That was the third time she had explained it to him and he still didn't get it. This tutoring idea hadn't worked out the way she had hoped, maybe it was better to do it in bigger groups with more people who can explain it in different ways...

She heard Inuyasha huff and wondered if 'idiot' was a disease and if she would catch it if she spent too much time with him.

"Why don't you just read the next part Inuyasha..." He grumbled something about her being a goody goody slave driver but did what he was told, opening his text book he read the next section out loud

"All moving objects are exposed fiction- -"

"That's friction Inuyasha not fiction..."

"That's it! I'm sick of you!" He growled and slammed his text book on the desk in front of him . "Alright then miss goody goody then why don't you give me ALL the facts since you know EVERYTHING."

Kagome simply smiled and closed her text book tossing it at him (aiming it for his head of course) but he caught it with ease, typical jock reaction...

"Fine."

She said Inuyasha grinned "What is Sir Isaac Newton's first law of motion?" Kagome smiled 'Well at least he learned that Newton was a person and not a food item' she thought and answered his question.

"An object at rest tends to stay at rest and an object in motion tends to stay in motion with the same speed and direction unless acted upon by an unbalanced force". Inuyasha stood up from his chair s if to challenge her.

"Define gravity and terminal velocity." Kagome stood as well as if to accept his challenge.

"Gravity is one of the universal forces of nature, it is an attractive force between all matter: The law of gravitation says that gravity is the strongest between two very massive objects, and gets much weaker as those objects get further apart."

Kagome took a deep breath and continued. "The speed at which the gravitational force pulling it downwards is equal and opposite to the atmospheric drag (also called air resistance) pushing it upwards. At this speed, the object ceases to accelerate downwards and falls at constant speed. An object moving downwards without power at greater than the terminal velocity, will slow down until it reaches terminal velocity. In OTHER words terminal velocity is when an abject falls at the same rate as the air resistance that is pushing up on it."

Inuyasha growled as he stepped closer to Kagome and made fists with his hands on each side, Kagome smiled and stepped closer as well wiling to take whatever he threw at her, and he was planning on giving her a run for her money.

"Galileo- -!"

"- -Was an Italian physicist, astronomer, astrologer, and philosopher who is closely associated with the scientific revolution. His achievements include improvements to the telescope, a variety of astronomical observations, the first and second laws of motion, and effective support for Copernicanism. He has been referred to as the "father of modern astronomy", as the "father of modern physics", and as the "father of science". Galileo's career coincided with that of Johannes Kepler."

Kagome was one step ahead answering the question before he even had the chance to ask it. Inuyasha huffed again and turned away from her.

"Smart ass."

"One of us has to be a smart ass, dumb ass."

"Damn goody goody."

"Pig-headed jock."

"Big-headed wench!" Kagome promptly took one of her thicker text books and threw it at his head, not missing this time, all that was heard after that was a thud, as Inuyasha landed on the floor and Kagome began to pack her things.

"Well that's the end of this study session I'll see you next week." And with that she left.

--

Very pointless but fun this is a rewrite so there is a second one is out already and a third one is coming out soon...hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

Sango popped a few pieces of microwave popcorn into her mouth and looked up from her review sheet to scan the room. Inuyasha was still banging his head on the desk, Kagome was still taking notes like crazy and Miroku was still...

'Wait where IS Miroku?' She thought just as she felt a hand on her bottom.

-BANG-

The sound made Kagome jump, she looked over her shoulder to see Sango on the bed with steam practically coming from her ears, and Miroku face first on the floor.

'Whatever it was I guessed he deserved it...' She thought with a sigh.

'98, 99, 100' Inuyasha- - satisfied that he banged his head on the desk 100 times- looked over to an unconscious Miroku.

"If you keep hitting your head like that Inuyasha your not going to have any sense left after this study session." Sango said and Kagome scoffed. "I say he's already lost his sense since he got us banned from the library! Now I have to study in my bedroom for the rest of my life!"

Inuyasha ignored them both rolling his chair close enough to Kagome so that they were nose to nose "Give me one more question." She rolled her eyes and thought for a moment.

"Ok here's an easy one: What type of emission comes from radioactive materials?" Inuyasha sat back and tapping his fingers on the desk in deep thought, Kagome bit her lip, that tapping was driving her crazy! She was just about to get up and strangle him when Miroku chimed in.

"Inuyasha! Your trying too hard!!" Apparently the tapping was making him crazy too.

"MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T CARE! I don't care that radiation is energy that travels and speeds out as it goes, visible light is that damn light that comes from a lamp! OR radio waves that come from a radio station are two types of electromagnetic radiation! I DON'T GIVE-A SHIT THAT EXAMPLES OF RADIATION INCLUDE- -!" He made a mocking voice of Kagome and continued.

"Microwaves, infrared and ultraviolet light, X-rays and gamma-rays, and that hotter, more energetic objects and events create higher energy radiation than cool objects and only extremely hot objects or particles moving at very high velocities can create high-energy radiation like X-rays and gamma-rays and blah blah blah blah blah !" Inuyasha finished.

Everyone stared at Inuyasha wide eyed, Miroku gave Kagome an 'is-that-right' look and Kagome nodded and smiled, despite that fact that he had mocked her at least he learned something.

"Well, it looks like banging your head on the desk actually worked!" Sango smiled.

Inuyasha seemed to have a hard time digesting what just happened "Did I just..." Kagome smiled. "Yup. That extra credit is SO mine.."

Miroku patted his friend on the back and smiled."See Inuyasha all you needed was a little study time and–"

"A little?! I was studying like crazy its about time I learned something!"

"Inuyasha please riding around in your Porsche with a cheerleader on your lap hardly counts as studying." Kagome scoffed.

"She was quizzing me and I only did that once!"

"Yeah, I bet, a typical jock answer!"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It MEANS that your a typical pig headed jock that gives typical pig headed jock answers!"

"Well I'd rather be a typical jock then a smart ass goody goody wench!"

"You forgot pig headed and I bet you cant even spell wench!"

Sango and Miroku sighed. Those to were so childish sometimes... "Wanna get something to eat?" Miroku asked. "Yeah I'd much rather put up with you then be here that's for sure..."

"Oh really then you don't mind if I..." Then his hands got a little to close to her butt as they were headed out the door.

-BAM!-

"Hey where are you guys going?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed that they were headed out.

"Hey don't leave me here with him!" Kagome got up and followed after Sango's steaming mad figure and Miroku who was sporting a red hand print on his cheek followed suit as well.

"Hey I want to go too!" Inuyasha growled as he got up to go after them.

Fin!

Hitting the books three is coming soon so read and review please!


End file.
